


Stay with me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Perché non riesci a dimenticarlo?”“E perché tu non riesci a capire che per me è finita?”“Perché ti conosco da troppi anni per poter credere che possa finire mai.”
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Nakamaru Yuichi





	Stay with me

**~ Stay with me ~**

_“Perché non riesci a dimenticarlo?”_

Kame si rigirò fra le lenzuola, con aria infastidita.

Continuava a pensare e a ripensare a quella conversazione, avuta settimane prima.

Non aveva mai creduto di lasciare intendere qualcosa del genere ma, a conti fatti, era plausibile che Yuichi la vedesse in quel modo.

Era plausibile che non vedesse quello che lui voleva mostrargli, era plausibile che fosse diffidente, era plausibile che non gli credesse, perché al posto suo forse nemmeno lui si sarebbe creduto.

_“E perché tu non riesci a capire che per me è finita?”_

_“Perché ti conosco da troppi anni per poter credere che possa finire mai.”_

Nakamaru non si era mai aperto troppo; non gli aveva mai detto a chiare lettere come la pensasse su di lui e su Jin.

Gli era rimasto accanto, sempre.

Gli aveva sempre offerto una spalla su cui piangere, rimanendo in silenzio ad ascoltare tutto ciò che il più piccolo aveva da dirgli, ma senza mai commentare in alcun modo.

Rimaneva sempre ad osservare il corso degli eventi, e fu dunque quella sua presa di posizione che spaventò Kame.

Ebbe paura di vederlo allontanarsi, di poter essere lui stesso a tenerlo distante, se non fosse davvero riuscito a fargli capire che cosa voleva in quel momento, quando Jin era ormai lontano dai suoi pensieri, quando aveva preso la propria decisione ed era definitiva.

_“Perché credi che continui a starti intorno, allora?”_

_“Perché non sei capace di stare da solo, Kazuya.”_

Di tutte le persone che Kamenashi aveva pensato che potessero mai ferirlo, da Yuichi non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.

Si era aspettato che scuotesse le spalle e ignorasse il problema, come faceva sempre. Che lasciasse passare del tempo in attesa che le cose andassero a posto da sé, facendogli dimenticare di quella discussione, e di quanto Kame si fosse esposto con lui.

Non si era aspettato un attacco.

Non si era aspettato che le sue parole riuscissero a fargli così male.

Si era spaventato di quel dolore, perché era da mesi che non ne provava di così intenso, perché mai era riuscito a lasciarsi ferire da qualcuno che non fosse Akanishi.

E amava Jin, dio se l’aveva amato.

Ora che a ferirlo era qualcuno di diverso, non sapeva nemmeno come comportarsi.

Se ne era andato senza replicare, senza nemmeno difendersi da quell’accusa che non sapeva nemmeno se fosse infondata.

E Yuichi sembrava averla avuta vinta, almeno per il momento, e non aveva nemmeno cercato di fermarlo.

Kame ci aveva riflettuto per giorni, e alla fine si era stancato.

Stancato del proprio stupido orgoglio, stancato dell’etichetta che si portava dietro da troppi anni, stancato di rimanere fermo nella propria incapacità di risollevare la sua vita.

_“Yuichi?”_

_“Cosa c’è?”_

_“Ti amo.”_

Kame si rigirò ancora una volta fra le lenzuola, sbuffando.

Distrattamente andò oltre la propria metà di letto, dando un lieve colpo con il braccio al più grande, che si risvegliò di soprassalto.

“Che cosa è successo?” mormorò, gli occhi ancora semichiusi e i capelli in disordine.

Kazuya sorrise della sua espressione confusa, e scosse la testa.

“Non è successo niente, non riesco a prendere sonno. Tu torna a dormire” si limitò a dirgli, mettendogli una spalla e facendolo stendere, mentre Nakamaru ancora preso dal sonno annuiva lentamente.

“Vieni qui” biasciò poi, allargando un braccio.

Kame tentennò solo per un secondo, ancora poco avvezzo a quel lato di Yuichi con il quale non aveva familiarità.

Ma alla fine si convinse, e avvicinandosi al più grande gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

“Buonanotte” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi. “Ti amo” aggiunse poi, il tono di voce ancora più basso, quasi non volesse farsi sentire.

Quando vide le labbra di Nakamaru incresparsi in un sorriso, tuttavia, ne fu felice.

“Ti amo anch’io” rispose.

Dal suo tono sembrava essere più addormentato che sveglio, ma a Kame non importava.

Gli parve comunque la dichiarazione più bella che gli fosse mai stata fatta.


End file.
